Day 8
Summary You wake up feeling lazy today. You then struggle to get out of bed. After you got out of bed, you see Phillip in the hallway. You then ask him why he's here, as his class is usually held in another building. He then says that some rescheduling has been going on and that he is joining your class. As you enter the class, Mr. Rokov is standing in front with enthusiasm, saying that Mrs. Corlisse is visiting a relative, suspected to be Jinny, in hospital. Mr Rokov then wants the whole class to put tables around in the centre, leaving a hole in the middle. Mr Rokov then wants the photographers to take photos and artists to create gesture drawings. You then ask Mr Rokov what you are going to photograph before a fat pigeon comes from the shoebox. Mr Rokov then spills water on the pigeon, causing it to fly around the classroom, with Mr Rokov chasing after it. After class ends, everyone exits quickly, with Mr Rokov saying that Visitor's Day is on the 10th. Phillip then says that the pigeon shouldn't have been treated like that although you say it could use the exercise. It is then revealed that Phillip stole the pigeon. Phillip then asks you if your parents are coming for Visitor's Day, to which you say probably not. Phillip then takes the pigeon out. You then have to choose who to hang around for the rest of the day. After hanging around, you then head back to your dorm and slept. Suddenly, you open your eyes as something is calling you. You then follow its calling. You arrive at the teachers' office, at a flower in a flower pot. You then see that it is a wish, saying that it sensed something strange within the school walls, that is you, "a boy with the eyes of a corpse and a heart full of potential, yet just as dead." The wish then says that it is made to help people, and senses that you need it. The edelweiss then says that it "takes a preposterously strong wish to twist a knot through time itself" and that you are in the centre of it all. You then ask what it can help with, to which it answers that it can tell you the story of flowers that surround you all, that is, you, Owen, Phillip, Sissel, and Jinny. It also says that it is up to you whether they bloom or wither. You will then have to listen to what it has to say carefully before continuing. After the conversation, Edelweiss says that these words should help you whenever you need them. Edelweiss also says that it is going to be morning soon, as well as the chosen day. Edelweiss prays that you will make the right choice, with him saying "wish-granter" to you before the day ends. Dialogue Options #The first choice appears when choosing who to spend your free time with after photography class. ##'Visit the cafe:' There, you see Jinny in the restaurant although she is supposed to be in the hospital. Sissel then comes and Jinny teases him for liking you as he never shut up about you for the past week. She then asks how you know Sissel, to which you reply that you and he are friends and classmates at Gerania Academy. You then ask how she knows about Sissel. She then says that she knew Sissel for a very long time. It is revealed that Jinny always wanted to be a teacher, so she started a tuition class outside of the hospital. She taught Sissel how to read and snuck a bunch of stuff for him when he was still out on the street. In return, Sissel helped Jinny sneak out of the hospital and gave her a tour of the city. Changing the subject, Sissel asked if Jinny was going to come on Visitors' Day, to which Jinny says that Sissel is taking a culinary arts class and that means free food. Jinny also says that she is coming to see how well her pupil is doing now that he is studying in a real school. Suddenly, Mrs Corlisse comes in, Jinny then quickly dashes out with Mrs Corlisse chasing after her. After the both have gone, Sissel then asks you if you and Jinny are related, since you both have similar features. ##'Visit Owen/Phillip's room:' There, you see Owen knitting. He then reveals that Phillip likes to roll around in the yarn balls. He also reveals that the other day when Owen was vacuuming, Phillip got so scared that he hid under the bed. You then reminisce about what other things Phillip would be into before thinking back the pigeon that Phillip stole from art class and think if Phillip is going to eat the pigeon. Owen says that you are just exaggerating. You then quickly try to get a photo of it, but suddenly, the door knob slowly turns. You both then hide in the closet and try to get a look at Phillip. There, you see Phillip covered in red and feathers. You and Owen quickly jump out of the closet and question him why he ate the pigeon. Phillip then takes out the pigeon from his backpack and says that the red is actually red paint from art class earlier. You then ask about the feathers, to which he says that the bird is shedding at the moment and he is helping it by grooming it. You then accidentally blurt out the info Owen gave you earlier about Phillip rolling in yarn balls. Phillip then chased you for the rest of the day. #The second choice appears when the edelweiss is telling you a story of the flowers that surround you and your friends. While not much of a choice as in a dilemma as you can pick all of them and listen to all of them before continuing, it is recommended that you listen to what it has to say carefully before continuing. ##'Orange rose:' This flower corresponds to Owen as shown in his card diagram at the start of every day. The flower says that although it is brimming with thorns, possibly due to his family's reputation, he is surprisingly gentle with those around him and that although the world treats him badly, he still forgives everyone for what they did. The flower then says that such kindness is admirable yet dangerous at the same time. The flower then tells you to teach Owen to be less forgiving, lest his kindness leads him to his own doom. The flower tells you to be careful of the lily or you will see Owen's demise from his own greed, presumed to be his indulgence in excessive kindness. ##'Marigold:' This flower corresponds to Phillip as shown in his card diagram at the start of every day and the fact that the Edelweiss is saying that it grows by the well, as from the latest story interactions, it can be clearly seen that Phillip chose the wishing well as his "happy place". The flower says that "who would've thought of such anger in a small and unassuming flower?" The flower says that he is shackled down by his own grudge and that he fights continuously, but to an unknown objective. The Edelweiss says that winning his battle is nothing if he doesn't wish for his own happiness. The Edelweiss says that you have to relieve Phillip and bring him peace or he will meet his demise from his own tired battle. ##'Daffodil:' This flower corresponds to Sissel as shown in his card diagram at the start of every day and the fact that the Edelweiss is saying that it is a "worn" flower that has sprouted by the lakeside, presumed to be Bradley Lake. Edelweiss says that his suffering and hunger is a thing of the past and there is hope for him in the future for a new beginning and a second chance at life. Edelweiss questions if he will take the chance or return to his past. However, Edelweiss says that no one can blame him as orphans usually wonder where they came from and who left them behind. Edelweiss then says that he will not like what he finds. Edelweiss also says that if he got a second chance, then the person who wronged him should also get a second chance. Edelweiss tells you to persuade Sissel to give the person who wronged him a second chance or watch as his grief becomes his own demise. ##'Forget-me-not:' This flower corresponds to you as evidenced by the fact that Phillip gave you a bunch of forget-me-nots when you were sick. It is also evidenced as Edelweiss says "you" instead of using flowers as a substitute for the person. Edelweiss says that this flower is used for funerals, grief, and connections that last through time. Edelweiss says that your story will not begin until you finish your friends'. Edelweiss says to save your friends and in turn, you can save yourself from this prison in time. Edelweiss tells you to seek the truth and look to the past where it all began unless you wish to face the noose again, suspected to be your own death and the repeat of this story. Edelweiss ends this with telling you not to do this to yourself and her, presumed to be Jinny. ##'Morning glory:' This flower most likely corresponds to Jinny, as she is the only one left who hasn't been explicitly stated in the language of flowers and that Edelweiss uses "her". Edelweiss says that the morning glory is an odd flower as death is coming soon and her memories are scattered in the wind, yet Jinny still stands to bring you to a better path. Edelweiss says it's ironic how that she is the key even though her death is near. Edelweiss says that she has the eyes of a corpse, similar to you, and a heart as steeled as any blade. ##'No more questions:' This option will end the conversation between you and Edelweiss, continuing the story. Cheat Sheet